Power of Four?
by Aria184
Summary: This is a sequel to An Unexpected Future. When Piper has a baby, things are looking up. Prue is back, but can Prue tell her sisters why she is really back? Or will it be too late? Also, will Phoebe share what her premonition was about?
1. Suprises

**Disclaimer: **I do not owned Charmed

**Author's Notes:** This is a sequel to _An Unexpected Future_. Please remember to read _An Unexpected Future_ first, and please remember to review! Thanks! 

**Reviewers: **To all my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing, and letting me know you want a sequel! And please remember to tell me the stories you wrote in your reviews! (I don't really have enough time to check out every signed review, and see which fan fictions are of Charmed.) Thanks!

**Summary:** This is a sequel to _An Unexpected Future_. When Piper has a baby, things are looking up. Prue is back, and Paige is getting married to Glen. But can Prue tell her sisters why she is really back? Also, will Phoebe share what her premonition was about?   

**Power of Four?**

**            … **_She looked around the room at all the smiling faces. What they didn't know was a sister was going to die, and soon…_

            Prue looked down at her shoes. She couldn't understand why the elders had sent her back and all three of her sisters were alive. She was happy of course, but she still didn't know if something else was coming, something bigger. "Uh…Prue, you don't look too happy. What's up?" Prue quickly glanced up, and caught Phoebe's glance. She shrugged it off, "Oh nothing. I am happy, I am. But this whole mess with everyone almost dying was just scary." Paige raised her hand, "I did die. Twice!" Prue gave Paige a look, "Thanks… Thank you very much, more to think about!" Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Sure…no problem." And then she noticed that Glen was looking at her in a weird way, "What?...You died…? Twice…?" Glen stared at Paige in astonishment. Paige didn't say anything, and just looked down at the floor. Glen put his hands on Paige's face, "Paige…Oh I am so sorry that you had to go through that…I am so sorry." Paige raised her head to look into his eyes, and knew that he was the perfect guy for her. She smiled, "At least I went and saw you before I died the second time." She chuckled, and he laughed too, "Well, promise me that I won't have to go through the pain of losing a wife….and a best friend." Paige smiled, "I love you, and I promise." Piper looked around and caught Phoebe's and Prue's eyes. Nobody could make a promise like that; their lives were dangerous, and Glen would have to see sooner or later that promises like that didn't work. 

            Prue quietly left the attic, and went down to the kitchen. Phoebe trailed right behind her, "Prue!" Prue turned around, and put on a fake smile, "Yeah?" Phoebe could tell that something was up with Prue, "What is it? What are you hiding?" Prue just looked at Phoebe, and her face fell, "You can't tell Paige or Piper; you just can't." Phoebe nodded her head, "Normally I am not good at keeping secrets, but I could probably make an exception for this one." Prue took Phoebe's hand, and walked with her into the kitchen, "One of our sisters is going to die, and the elders sent me down as a replacement. They even told me that. I just don't understand why." Phoebe nodded her head, "Ok then. We can't just let one of them die….or me die…." Prue nodded her head, "You're right. C'mon. Let's go back up to the attic." They ran back up to the attic, and shut the door. "Prue, Phoebe…What are you guys doing?" Prue made a motion with her hands for everyone to be quiet, "I have to…uh… 'tell' you something." She walked outside the attic door, and went to the box with all the random items in it, and found a mini-chalkboard. Prue walked back inside, and drew an arrow pointing up. Everyone nodded their heads, saying they understood what Prue was talking about, "Ok…" She pointed to the chalkboard. "…sent me back down here, as a …" Prue then erased the arrow, and wrote 'replacement'. She then pointed to it. Piper looked at Prue quizzically, "What the hell does that mean?" Prue just shrugged her shoulders, "Someone is going to …." And then she erased 'replacement' and wrote 'die?' She shrugged her shoulders again, "I don't know exactly if one of you is going to…I don't know." Phoebe stared at Prue, not knowing what to say. 

            Leo stood up, and looked at the faces searching for answers from him. He shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't know what's going on, but Prue is almost human." Phoebe spoke up, "Well, uh, Leo, aren't you human? Kinda? In a way?" Leo shook his head, "No, not really. I am technically a Guardian Angel, and Prue should technically be too. Well, she's not." Prue nodded, "Leo's right. My white-lighter powers will be taken away from me soon. And I assume I get my original powers back?" Leo nodded his head, "Yes, that would be the case, but I don't understand. The Elders never send anybody back down for long periods of time. Well, except for white-lighters, obviously." Prue shook her head, "I know. It just doesn't make sense." Phoebe raised her eyebrows, "You're telling me." She immediately put her hand to her mouth, as in a-oops-I-didn't-mean-to-say-that-aloud kind of way. 

Prue walked over to Piper, "I don't want to be sad anymore, let me hold Melinda." Prue motioned to the baby. Piper teasingly held her daughter close to her, "Why do you think her name is Melinda?" Prue rolled her eyes at her sister, "Give me a break; we have known what her name was going to be since, well, day one. Hand over the baby." Piper stuck her tongue out and giggled, "All right." She kissed Melinda on the forehead, and gave her to Prue, "Hi baby…" Melinda smiled and wrapped her little hand around Prue's index finger. Prue laughed, "She's so adorable!" Piper nodded her head, "She is." She held her hands out, "Okay, give me back my precious angel!" Prue shook her head, "No, mom. You have to rest." She then cuddled the baby, and had the baby wave bye, "Say bye-bye for a few minutes, Melinda. Mommy is going to go rest now." Piper pouted, and Leo lifted her up, "Prue's right. You should rest now." Piper put her head against Leo's chest, and yawned. She could feel the warmth of his body, as she slowly drifted into much-needed sleep. Leo orbed Piper into their room, and laid her underneath the covers. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and whispered, "Love you." And then turned off the lights, and shut the door behind him. Leo walked out into the hall, and noticed a noise coming from Phoebe's room. He walked over to her room, and cracked open the door a little, "Cole!!" 

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm still deciding where I want to go with it. Please review, and tell me what you think. Thanks! Also, don't forget to tell me what stories you have written so that I can mention them in my author's notes. Please remember to review! Thanks! Next chapter coming out soon.


	2. Earlier Premonition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys…what's new? Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate the reviews! It is so much fun to read what you guys put…It makes my day. If you have suggestions, please put them in your reviews. And, don't forget to tell me what Charmed fan fictions you have written. And, I will put them in my Author's Notes. Thanks!

**Power of Four?**

Cole looked up from his position on the bed, "Uh…hey…Leo…" Leo shook his head, "What the…?" Cole hopped off the bed, and waved his hands around the room, "Let me guess….you want to know why I'm here?" Leo shook his head, "No. Not really. I just want you to leave." Cole smiled sadly, "I can't leave. Phoebe needs me." Leo put his hands on his head in confusion, and shook his head a couple of times, "Didn't she say she hated you? Because I distinctly remember her saying that." Cole sadly looked down at the floor, "Yeah…" And then he moved his feet around, "She did, but I need to tell her something and…" Phoebe was going to the kitchen to get something to eat and noticed that Leo was talking to somebody in her room. 

She silently crept up behind Leo, and looked over his shoulder to find Cole standing a few feet from her bed. She gently pushed Leo aside, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Cole?" Cole smiled wryly, "Yeah, well, I was going to go get you when you were in the attic, and then I noticed that you were having a family moment. So…" Phoebe looked at him in disgust, "When have you ever cared about my feelings and my family?" Cole shook his head in frustration, "Can we start over? I need to tell you something important…" Phoebe looked at him like he was insane. "Oh, just…fuck off!" Cole laughed uneasily, and muttered, "Oh, believe me, I wish I could." Phoebe glared at him, "What was that?" She narrowed her eyes as if daring him to say it one more time, so she could kick his ass out the door. Cole cleared his throat, "I should really talk to you in private, Phoebe." Phoebe sighed in frustration, "Cole, get out of my room." 

Cole nodded his head, "Fine." He pushed past a shocked Leo, and stood right in front of Phoebe and repeated himself, "Uh…I need to talk to you….out here…alone…" Phoebe laughed, "Like I trust you!" Cole flinched at her harsh words, "Fine…I'll just be blunt…" He looked at Phoebe and noticed how confident she was. He didn't know how she was going to take the news… "Uh…Phoebe…You're pregnant." Phoebe stared at Cole, obviously in shock, and then took a few steps backward. She waved her hands in front of her, and tears streamed down her cheeks, "No…No…No…Not by you…No…." Cole looked hurt, and held out his hands, "Phoebe…I'm sorry." Phoebe took a few more steps back, and swayed as the room tipped a little. Cole looked at Phoebe, who was gasping for air. He quickly walked over to her, with arms stretched out in front of him. Phoebe looked at his hands, and then looked at her stomach. Cole was almost to Phoebe when she began to fall to the floor. He quickly ran the rest of the way over to her, and caught her. Leo just stared at Phoebe and Cole in disbelief. Phoebe limply lay in Cole's arms, and only groaned a few times when he tried to wake her up. Cole looked at Leo, and shrugged his shoulders, "Much needed sleep?" Leo pointed an accusing finger at Cole, "Get out of here, now!" Cole looked sadly down at Phoebe, "I love you." And then he passed Phoebe's limp body to Leo, "Take care of her and the babies." He shimmered out before Leo could ask what he meant. Leo orbed himself and Phoebe up to the attic, and placed her gently on the old sofa. "Cole paid us a little visit," he told everyone in the room. 

Glenn just raised his eyebrows when he saw Phoebe lying limply on the couch. Paige patted his hand, "It's OK. Don't worry about it." Paige half raised her hand, "Leo, what happened?" Leo motioned to Phoebe, "She fainted, but she'll be fine." The attic door cracked open a little, and Piper walked in. She stretched and yawned, "Wow…why is everybody still up here?" Leo looked at his wife, and went over to her, "You are supposed to be in bed." She sighed, "I know, but I will get more rest tonight…" Leo looked at his wife, ready to reprimand her, and then decided against it. He nodded his head, "Alright." Piper held out her arms to Prue, "My little Melinda!" Prue smiled, "Alright, you greedy baby hogger." Piper laughed, "Aww…now…c'mon. I am not. She's only about…" Piper looked down at her watch. "…five hours old." She scrunched her nose up in confusion, "Okay. I know that doesn't sound exactly right, but...it made sense in my head." Glenn chuckled, and slyly looked over at Paige, "I know what you mean. I have gotten used to the way Paige talks." Paige playfully smacked him on the arm, "You better watch it, mister, or else you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!" Glenn laughed, and held up his hands in surrender. Phoebe's eyes flickered open, and she moaned, "Ow. Headache!" 

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review, and tell me what Charmed fan fictions you have written! Thanks!


	3. Not Telling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all your reviews! Please continue to review, and also check out my latest story, 'Destiny Awaits'. Thanks! 

**Power of Four?**

_…Phoebe's eyes flickered open, "Ow. Headache!" _

            Leo glanced over at the moving figure on the old, musty couch. He walked over to the couch, and whispered in Phoebe's ear, "They don't know about...your baby." He put his hands over her head, but no glowing light came, "Sorry, but you are going to have to take Advil for that one." Phoebe put her hand on her head, and slowly sat up. The area around her was tipping a little, but she tried to ignore it. Phoebe placed her hand back on her lap, trying to look as calm as possible.

Paige and Glenn stood up, hand-in-hand, ready to orb to her room. Paige looked into Glenn's eyes, and kissed him gently on the cheek. She then glided over to Phoebe, and sat down beside her, "Hey. I was just about to go to bed. Are you going to be OK?" Phoebe nodded her head, and waved her hand carelessly through the air, "Oh yeah, I'll be fine." She raised her eyebrows at Paige, "You are going to go to bed? Or are you – " Paige playfully smacked her on the arm, "Hey…!" 

Phoebe giggled a little, and then the room tipped a little more. She stopped laughing, and noticed Paige was looking at her. "Oh, I'll be fine…honestly. I will be. It's just that laughing makes me a little dizzy." She nudged Paige towards Glenn, and again raised her eyebrows at her. Paige laughed and pulled Glenn into a tight embrace. Paige and Glenn orbed out of the attic in sparkles of blue/white light. The remnant of a laugh echoed throughout the attic, and Phoebe began to giggle again, and immediately felt it was a mistake.

She put her hand to her head again, and shakily stood up. Leo quickly walked over to Phoebe, and put her arm around his shoulder. She leaned into him, grateful for the support. She slightly smiled, and Leo orbed Phoebe to her room. He helped her to her bed, "Thanks Leo. I appreciate it." He smiled and whispered, "Your welcome." As he turned to leave, he stopped and glanced at Phoebe, "You need to tell them, but I won't push you." She weakly smiled, "I will. Tomorrow, though. Ok?" Leo nodded his head and gave her a smile, "That's a good idea…Good night." Phoebe stared at the wall across from her like it was the most interesting thing in the world. When Leo left, Phoebe burst into tears, and looked down at her stomach. She curled up into a fetal position on her bed, with her hand resting underneath her pillows, "Why, Cole? Why?" 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that my chapters are so short, but I always update almost every single day. Please continue to review, and let me know what Charmed fan fictions you have written! Thanks! J


	4. Premonition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** I am SO sorry! I just have had TERRIBLE writer's block for this story. And plus, I got more reviews on Piper's Breakdown. I know that many of you are mad at me, and I am REALLY sorry. But here is a chapter. I know it is short, but like I said before, I have had terrible writer's block. So, please readers, remember to review, and keep inspiring me! Thanks! Enjoy! (Sorry about the typos, but I have other things to do. J)

The next morning, Leo softly knocked on Phoebe's door. It was about 8:30, and everyone else was up. Phoebe rolled over, and grunted, but said nothing. She didn't want to talk to Leo, and talk about what happened with Cole. Phoebe glanced down at her stomach. She certainly did not want to talk about the baby growing in her womb. She looked back towards her bedroom door, where Leo was waiting patiently for an answer. She knew that it was wrong to shut him out, so she called sleepily, "It's opened, Leo!" Leo sighed and took a deep breath. He was worried about what to say to Phoebe. He slowly turned the handle, and stepped in her room. She was still in her clothes from the day before. He smiled, and looked at her. She stared back at him with raised eyebrows, "Did you want something?" Leo looked down at his feet, and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. I just thought I'd tell you that if you ever need to talk to somebody, I'm here. And, also, everyone is downstairs – Piper's making breakfast." Phoebe nodded her head, "Thanks, Leo." Leo turned to leave, but Phoebe stopped him, "Uh, Leo?" Leo turned back around to face Phoebe, "Hmm?" Phoebe twisted her hands nervously, "I may need to take you up on your offer, soon." Leo smiled, "Sure. Just call me when you are ready to talk." Phoebe smiled reassuringly at Leo, and he left her alone to think.

            Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself. How was she ever supposed to be able to raise a child, by herself? She looked down at her quilt, and the colors ran together as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her tears away impatiently, and said aloud, "This cannot be happening! I won't let it happen!" She angrily stood up, and yelled for Cole, "Get your ass down here, Cole! NOW!" Cole shimmered in, and smiled warmly at Phoebe, "Yes? You rang, my – " He was going to say 'dear' but she cut him off. She pointed an accusing finger at him, "How could you?! You disgust me!" Cole just looked at her sympathetically. Phoebe glared at him, "How could you do this to me? How could you?" Cole defensively held up his hands, "Well, hey, you wanted it too, so, don't blame it all on me!" Phoebe shook her head in disagreement, "I don't know why I called you! What can you do, anyway?" Phoebe went to slap Cole, "You are a selfish son of a – " Phoebe stopped short. She gasped, and Cole knew the familiar expression of displacement on her face. 

***

_Phoebe and Cole are in their room yelling. Phoebe sees herself slap Cole – hard – across the face. A pained expression falls across his face, and he reaches out a gently hand towards Phoebe, when tears slide down her cheeks. She starts to cry, but makes no attempt to swat his hand away or brush her tears off her face. Her anger and frustration are clearly shown, but Cole soothes her, saying comforting words. He moves his head closer to the side of her face, and then proceeds to wipe the tears off her face with his lips. She willingly allows him to kiss her on the lips, and then they passionately kiss. They fall to the bed, hormones raging._

_***_

He reached out a hand to her just in case she stumbled, as she looked wildly into his eyes. She put her hand to her mouth, and then stumbled backwards against the post of her bed. She stumbled a little too far, as the side of the post slammed into her back. She gasped as pain shoot through her entire back, but did not move. She looked into Cole's eyes, and yelled at him, "Get out of here!" She put a hand to her mouth when he didn't move, and cried painfully, "Just go… Just go…" She sank to her knees, and tears fell from her wet cheeks. Cole stared at her, and tears fell down his cheeks, too. Just before he shimmered out, he painfully asked, "Why us? We had it all…" Cole shimmered out of the bedroom, and Phoebe took a deep breath, and shuddered. Her mind kept replaying the horrible premonition she had had earlier, and she unknowingly began to hyperventilate. Her vision became blurry, and she cried out for the one person that first came to her mind, "Leo!" Leo appeared in front of her just as her vision dimmed, and she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

**Author's Notes:** I know some of you probably don't agree with me right now about the whole Phoebe freaking out thing. Well, put yourself in her shoes, and think about it for a while. I know that sounds really cheesy, but… Anyways, if you still want to flame me, go ahead. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to keep inspiring me by reviewing! Even a one word review will work! Thanks! *VERY sorry that it has been forever since I have last updated*


	5. Different World?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, this chapter is a little random, but I hope you enjoy! Please remember to review! Thanks!        

Leo's eyes grew wide, as Phoebe fell to the floor, "Phoebe!?" Leo strode over to her, and laid her gently on her back. He placed his hands over her body, and a healing glow radiated from his hands. It spread along Phoebe's body in a warm glow, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at Leo, "What are you doing here?" Leo calmly looked at Phoebe, "You called me, and I healed you." Phoebe nodded her head, and then remembered everything. She remembered her premonition, Cole, and – and her baby. She shuddered and with her hand over her stomach, whispered, "I don't think I can do this." Leo put his hand underneath her back, and helped her sit up. He smiled reassuringly, "You'll be a great mom." She looked into his eyes, "And where will the father be? Destroying other people's lives?" Phoebe held his stare searching for an answer in his eyes. Leo shook his head, "I don't know…maybe… you can work it out?" Phoebe shook her head, "Not after what he did – " Leo cut her off, "What he _did. Maybe you should give him another chance." Phoebe began to protest, but Leo continued, "What if there was just a little bit of a chance he could be a real father, and a real husband?" Phoebe shook her head, "But…" Leo gently stroked her hair, "Think about it." Phoebe nodded her head, and Leo stood up slowly and left her room, shutting the door behind him._

            Phoebe shuddered. How could she let Cole back into her life? He didn't tell her when the Source possessed him, and he still had a little free will left. Phoebe painfully stood up, and went to her bed, 'I can't do this.' She made up her mind that she would give the baby up for adoption. Phoebe cried, 'how could she go and get herself pregnant? Not married, not even a boyfriend.' As Phoebe sluggishly sat on her bed, she looked at the clock, and it was now – "11:00 pm!" Phoebe went to the window, and looked outside. It was dark, as dark as she had ever seen it. No lights shinned, nothing. "What the hell?" She jumped as she heard a crash downstairs. Phoebe quickly opened her door, and with her heart beating in her throat, managed to scramble down the stairs. Cole was lying in the middle of the floor, and a strange young boy was staring at him with satisfaction on his face. When he saw Phoebe, he brightly smiled, "Why, hello, mother!" Phoebe put her hand over her chest, and gasped. Did he just call me – no, it couldn't be. She tried to remain calm, but her panic was clearly shown on her face. The boy's face fell, "I did what you told me to. Did I do it wrong?" Phoebe looked shocked, "Why is Cole in the center of the floor?" The boy shrugged his shoulders, and then smiled like he had gotten a brilliant idea. "Oh! You wanted me to beat him outside, is that it? I'm sorry I forgot. It won't happen again." Phoebe's confusion and fear was still spread on her face. 

            The boy frowned and scratched his head, thinking hard, "Ok. I give up. What did you want me to do with him, again?" Phoebe screamed, "Get the hell away from him!" The boy looked hurt, but backed up, doing as he was told. A young girl of about 8 shimmered into the room. She looked a little like Phoebe, and looked delighted when she saw her. "Oh, you are back! I just went to go find Auntie Piper." The little girl pointed down, "She's still down there, where you told me to leave her." Phoebe felt anger rise through her, "Where is my damn sister? And why the hell are you in my house?" The boy and the girl looked at each other, confusion clearly spread on their faces. The boy looked at the girl, "What did you do this time, Maria? You hypnotized her again, didn't you?" The little girl rolled her eyes, "Take a chill pill! And I did no such thing." The girl supposedly named 'Maria' crossed her arms across her chest, and put on a pouting expression. Phoebe's anger rose, "What the hell am I doing here?" The boy took a step backward, and acted like she was going to kill him. He was clearly sweating, and Maria nudged him, "Uh, Brent, what is she talking about…?" The boy shrugged his shoulders, and defending himself said, "How the hell should I know?" Maria gasped and put her hand to her mouth, almost as if the boy just said one of the worst things in the world. Phoebe looked at him, and in her most commanding tone yelled, "Brent, if you don't explain why I am here in about 3 minutes…" She let the empty threat hang in the air, and Brent quickly began to blabber, "You, uh, … don't know?" 

            Phoebe clenched her teeth, and could feel her anger rising once again, and a fireball flew from her hand, and almost hit Brent. Phoebe's eyes grew wide, and looked at her shaking hand. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She looked at Brent again, and noticed he was openly afraid, trembling. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Cole, still lying on the floor. Phoebe confidently walked over to him, and shook him awake. He groggily woke up, and angrily stared at Phoebe, "How could you? You got your own son to beat me up? This is the lowest I think that I have seen you…" He angrily stood up, but did not touch Phoebe. She yelled in his face, "What the hell am I doing here, Cole? I can't believe _you_ would stoop this low. Am I in the future or in another dimension? Where the hell are my sisters?" Cole icily glared at Phoebe, "You should know that. Normally you handle them like me, but you use Maria instead to beat them up." Phoebe's face froze. She didn't feel confident anymore, and she certainly didn't feel angry anymore. Her expression softened, "What?" She looked at Maria, "Where did you put them?" Maria looked at the ground, and shuffled her feet, and mumbled, "Where you told me to." Phoebe pointed her finger at Maria, "Well, go get them, now!" 

Maria nodded her head, and shimmered out. Moments later she returned with Paige. She looked at Phoebe, "Where would you like me to put her?" Phoebe pointed to the couch, and Maria walked over to the couch, carrying Paige. She threw Paige on the couch, and she groaned. Phoebe glared at her, "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Maria shimmered out again, and returned with Piper. She dropped her on the floor, and glared at Phoebe, "What is wrong with you? I was having fun…" She ignored Maria's comment, and went beside Piper. She gently shook her awake, "Piper. It's me. Are you okay?" Piper slowly opened her eyes, and spat in Phoebe's face. She then struggled to get away from her. Phoebe glanced at Piper with a look of shock at Piper's reaction to her. Piper glared at Phoebe, "Why the hell do you care? You're the one who did this to me in the first place." 

**Author's Notes:** I know that this was totally unexpected. Yeah, just go with it for a while. I know it's very random, but… This story needed something… Please remember to review! Thanks!


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. (Do I have to keep putting this? What is the point? J)

**Author's Notes: **SO sorry for such a LONG wait. I was working on my other story, and yeah, sorry. Okay readers: enjoy, and please review! Thanks! J

Phoebe backed away from Piper, clearly hurt. "What?" She asked, startled. "I did this to you?" Piper glared at Phoebe, "Oh, no. _You_ are a coward." Phoebe looked at her sister like she was insane. Piper held up her hand, "Get the hell away from me. Make sure your brats never touch me again, or I will blow them up." Piper gestured at a nearby vase, and it shattered to pieces. "Got it?" Phoebe looked hurt, but nodded her head. Phoebe quickly stood up, and went to see how Paige was doing. Maria folded her arms in front of her, obviously mad that Phoebe acted wouldn't let her have any 'fun'.

Phoebe gently put her hand over Paige's forehead. 'Jesus, she's burning up!' Phoebe quickly called for Leo, "Leo! Please, help! Please, LEO!" Leo orbed into the manor with his arms crossed over his chest, very much like Maria. "What?" He asked a little annoyed. Phoebe ran over to Leo, "What the hell happened here? I don't understand." Leo looked at Phoebe like she had lost her mind. Phoebe glared at Leo, and snapped, "Don't just stand there and look at me. Go heal Piper and Paige." Leo stood his ground, and rolled his eyes, "So you can summon a darklighter here, and have me shot while I am healing one of them? I don't think so." Phoebe sighed angrily, "What the hell does everyone keep saying things like that to me?" Phoebe looked to the ceiling and threw her arms up in frustration, "What the hell do you want me to learn?!" 

Phoebe glanced at Cole who was now weakly leaning against the wall. 'What the hell!' Phoebe glanced around the room at her family, all distancing themselves from her. Phoebe voiced her thoughts aloud, "What the hell did I freaking do? Why am I here?" Phoebe fell to her knees, confusion spread across her face. She put her hands to her face, "If this is in the future, then how do I stop it?" Tears streamed down her face, and anger rose inside of her. "This is so not going to happen in the future. I love my family too much." Phoebe turned to Cole, and reluctantly asked, "What happened after you first told me that I was pregnant? With – Brent?" Cole's eyes grew wide, and he stammered, "I – uh – we… - uh – " Cole's cheeks turned a deep crimson red, and he shakily approached Phoebe. He gently grabbed Phoebe's arm, and led her over to a chair. He looked into her eyes, forgetting what she had supposedly done earlier that day to him. "Uh, Phoebe." He whispered. Leo raised his eyebrows at them, and Phoebe got a chill down her spine. She looked into Leo's cold eyes, and realized he no longer was the kind, pacifist she once knew. No, he had changed. His eyes were always fixed on Phoebe, waiting for her to betray him, almost waiting for her next move.

Phoebe shivered, wondering how they managed to survive this long. Phoebe shook her head, desperately trying to get rid of all the confusion. Cole put his mouth to her ear, and whispered, "You seriously don't remember what happened, do you?" Phoebe quickly shook her head, and looked into Cole's worried face. She silently pleaded with her eyes for him to tell her. Cole nodded his head, "We…uh… well, after I told you about your pregnancy, you sort of freaked out." Phoebe nodded her head, and accidentally said, "Yeah, that was earlier today." She said it more for herself, trying to put together the pieces to the eerie puzzle. Cole's expression changed from worry to confusion. "What??" he asked. Phoebe shook her head, "Oh, nothing. It just _seems like it was earlier today." Cole didn't fully accept what Phoebe was telling him, but he nodded his head anyway and continued. "We fought for a while, and then I think you got a premonition. Well, the next thing I knew, we were on the bed, and – " Phoebe gasped and put a shaking hand to her mouth, "We made love." Cole nodded his head, and looked away. It was too personal for him to go back to the moments where Phoebe was the woman he cared about – not some twisted hell-demon. _

Phoebe angrily stood up, "No more! I want to go home now. I didn't sleep with you earlier, so I don't know what 'they' – " Phoebe raised her hand to the sky, "- are trying to do, but it is SO pissing me off!" Leo coughed from his spot by the opposite wall, "I have to go." Phoebe nodded her head, and silently swore to herself. Leo orbed out, leaving his wife in the middle of the floor, and Paige on the couch. Phoebe walked away from Cole, and sat in a nearby chair, trying to get away from him, and from the situation, "Screw this. I want to get back to my normal life." She pulled her knees up her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself, while rocking back and forth. Cole realized that Phoebe was acting like the way things used to be, before Brent was born. He slowly stepped towards her, and held out his hand, unsure of what to do. "Phoebe – you aren't acting like yourself. Uh, why?" Phoebe shook her head, and tears silently streamed down her face. Phoebe ignored his question, and sobbed, "I don't know how to get home, Cole. My sisters hate me, and my brother-in-law thinks that I am the worst person in the world." Cole raised his eyebrows, "What? Since when did you care about your family? All I keep hearing about was how much you hated your sisters, and me, - " He waved his hands around him, "- And your life." Phoebe shook her head, "I don't hate it that much. But I do hate this life. Everyone is so different – evil." Cole half coughed, trying not to act surprised. 

Just then Piper shakily got off the floor, and snarled at Phoebe, "I hate you. You did this. How could you? How could you?" Cole could see Piper's fist, and knew the look on her face when she about to do something stupid. Piper raised her arm to her waist, prepared to blow Phoebe up. Cole immediately stepped in between Piper and Phoebe, acting as peace-maker. "Piper. She doesn't know." Cole shrugged his shoulders. "I truthfully don't know what's happening. It seems as if she's a different person." Leo orbed in, and smiled, "That's because she is."

**Author's Notes: **I know another VERY random chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the long wait. Please readers, remember to review! Thanks! J


	7. Reunion?

**Author's Notes**: SO sorry, everyone! I was writing the last few chapters of Piper's Breakdown, which now is officially finished! I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hope you all continue to read… and here is the next chapter. Relax, and Enjoy! Please, readers, remember to review! A review takes only about 3 minutes… even a one-word review would be great! Thanks!

Cole looked into Leo's eyes, searching for anything that would lead him to believe that his wife was actually not a demon anymore… or changed… or something – _anything_ – that would make their lives better. He looked back at Phoebe, and raised his eyebrows. She was not the young confident demon that had ordered her children to beat him up just an hour ago. She was a different woman… Cole prayed that she would stay different. He slowly walked to Phoebe's trembling body, and set his strong arm on her shoulder. Cole almost flinched from fright, but restrained himself. He had to act tough, at least for now. With his remaining compassion for the woman he once truly cared about, Cole gently asked Phoebe to explain who she thought she was, and what was happening.

Phoebe gave an alarming laugh. It almost sounded like she was on the brink of sanity, "I don't know, Cole. Maybe you can tell me why I'm here? You wanted the baby in the first place… you're the one who actually caused this whole mess." 

Cole raised his hands in defense, and in a commanding tone, said, "Now, just wait one minute. What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you!"

Phoebe gave a curt laugh, "The hell you didn't do anything to me! You're the one who got me knocked up in the first place."

Cole was stunned by her change of attitude, "You know, you participated in it, too. Don't forget that!"

Phoebe shook her head in disgust and held up her hands, fed up with him. "Cole, I can't handle you right now." She turned her head towards Leo, "What did the Elders say?"

Leo's eyes sparkled a little, as he warmly smiled at Phoebe, his once hated enemy, "You are not the demon-Phoebe we all knew… you are her before all this mess began." Leo waved his arms at her children, and then sadly looked at the ground, "They could have been good, if only you had let Cole back in your life when I asked you to."

Phoebe held her hands out in front of her defensively, "Whoa, wait a second. Since when did this affect you?" Phoebe immediately wanted to smack herself for her stupidity. Leo's eyes flashed in anger, but quickly turned to shock when Phoebe sincerely apologized. 

Cole fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, "She's back! She's back! Thank you! Thank you!" His voice cracked as emotions, mainly pure happiness, flowed throughout his body. "You returned her to me! You returned the woman I have always cherished!" Leo rolled his eyes at Cole; he had always been the tough guy, never really losing control over his emotions…

Phoebe smiled, and realized just how lucky she was with her 'previous' life. The only one who was not exhibiting any type of emotion whatsoever was Piper. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, not moving an inch. However, her eyes did dart between Phoebe's devil children with pure hatred.

Phoebe pointed her index finger at Brent, and asked him to come to her. He obediently came but spat out, "You are not my mother, and I want her back!" Phoebe shook her head no, but Brent did not stop being obedient. He was pissed, but grew accustomed to following Phoebe's orders earlier in his life. As soon as Brent got to her, Phoebe surprised everyone by hugging him. She released him after a few minutes and held his shoulders. She looked him straight in the eyes, "I know that you don't think I'm your mother, but I am. You could have been good if I had asked for some help or even told my sisters earlier that I was pregnant with you. You and the rest of my family have suffered because of me. I am truly sorry." Brent sighed, with a bored look on his face. Phoebe motioned to her daughter, who also obediently came. Like her son, Phoebe hugged Maria with such love, that Maria was speechless; she had no mocking comment, which was so unusual, even for Maria.

Piper finally stood up, completely surprised that Phoebe had shown affection toward her children. She had never once done that before today. She was also surprised to find that Leo had a warm smile on his face, and the family was accepting Phoebe… the sister she had once loved and adored… her baby sister.

"Pheebs…," Piper said quietly, "Is it really you?" Phoebe smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, and I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you and this family." Piper's voice trembled as she looked at her feet, "Yes, you did cause this family a lot of pain, but I am so glad that you have returned to us."

Phoebe laughed and tears streamed down her face. Suddenly, she ran to her sister, and hugged her, "I love you so much!" Phoebe noticed the flinch from Piper, but she continued to hug her. "I promise that things will be different."

Phoebe finally released her hold on Piper, and looked at Paige. Paige was sitting up now, with a look of pure astonishment on her face. Phoebe laughed slightly, and then ran to her sister. Paige was so confused and shocked that she orbed out before her sister could reach her. She orbed behind Phoebe, and quickly grabbed her from behind. Phoebe didn't realize the danger she was in until she felt the cold steel of a knife on her throat.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, that was just a little bit more of the reunion. I will continue to work on this story, so, if you feel like reviewing – great! And if you don't, I understand! Thanks for just reading it! 


	8. DemonPaige

**Author's Notes: **Thank you readers for your reviews… I will continue to write this story, and it was not my intention to quit. Even though in the summary it says I will stop writing – I won't… takes too long to try and change it… so relax and enjoy! Thanks!

~

Piper peeked into Phoebe's room, tears streaming down her face. It had almost been 3 days since her disappearance. Piper pushed the door against the wall, with a moan. The empty room shattered Piper's heart, "Where are you?" She asked with a trembling voice. Piper fell to the floor, and an anguished cry escaped her lips, "You can't leave me, dammit! I can't lose another sister! Phoebe, please, come back. Please!" Her cries fell on deaf ears, for Phoebe was in another world…

~

Phoebe began to tremble, but as calmly as she could manage, she asked Paige what she was doing. Paige laughed, appearing to be insane, and pushed the knife further onto Phoebe's skin, making Phoebe cry out in pain. A trickling line of blood fell from the slit in her neck down the side of her shaking arm.

"It's one of her tricks…" Paige breathed, her eyes darting wildly between her sister and whitelighter. Paige pulled her arm back, prepared to stab Phoebe in the back. (No pun intended).

Leo held his hands out in front of him as if he could prevent Paige's hasty mistake. Just as Paige moved her hand to plunge the knife into Phoebe's back, Maria stepped forward, "No!" She screamed. Paige's hand flew at Phoebe's back, as she like her daughter, closed her eyes awaiting the brutal plunge of the knife.

When Phoebe had counted to three, and still there was no blow, she opened her eyes and nearly fainted. She was floating in the air, or levitating. A squeak escaped her lips as she looked around the room at the astonished faces, "How... How did I get up here in enough time?" The question went unanswered as Piper shrieked and raised her arms. Phoebe slowly lowered herself to the floor, and noticed that Paige stood there, frozen, with the knife still clutched in her hand. It was as if she were the predator looking for her prey. Piper let out a sigh of relief and dropped her hands to her sides.

Everyone stared at Paige in utter astonishment. Leo put his hand on Piper's shoulder, and relunctantly said, "You have to unfreeze her some time, Piper…" Piper nodded her head and then a horrible expression crossed her face, "I thought that I couldn't freeze good witches, only evil beings." Leo scrunched up his face in confusion, but also in careful thought. "You're right," he said slowly, "Even if you tried, you wouldn't normally be able to. What is going on?"

He turned towards Phoebe, "You wouldn't happen to know if demon-Phoebe tricked us?" Phoebe shook her head no, and Leo closed his eyes in concentration, searching for the real Paige. A look of panic crossed his face, as he pointed to Paige. "That's not Paige. I can sense the real Paige and…" Leo's eyes grew wide, "She's in the basement, hurt…." Leo immediately became a leader, "Piper, you stay here and keep freezing…" Leo motioned to 'Paige'. He turned to Phoebe, and with pleading eyes, asked, "Will you help me? I may need you…"

Phoebe looked at Leo unsure what to do. Suddenly, the indecision passed, and Phoebe grabbed Leo's hand. She smiled warmly at him, "I will always be here to help you…Let's go." Leo's eyes sparkled in appreciation and gratitude and orbed them to the basement of the manor. 

**Author's Notes:** Wow… I am IMPRESSED with myself here peeps! I managed to write 2 chapters consecutively! YES! WAHOO! Lol. I do not have that big of an ego! Seriously though, thank you readers for taking out a few minutes of your busy lives to read this story; it means a lot to me, and thank you readers who review! That's always a plus! Hope to have the next chapter up soon! 


	9. Rescue?

**Author's Notes: **Hey readers! Thanks to all the following people who reviewed last chapter:

            **Piper: Thank you for the compliment… sorry I didn't update as soon as I liked to.**

            **Charmed Writer: Couldn't stand that Paige was going to be evil, huh? LOL. Thanks for the compliment. (And thanks for reviewing *every* chapter!)**

**            Whoever just left a blank: **Thanks for the compliment!

***Thanks to everyone who did review every chapter, but I don't have enough time to check! Okay, this was definitely longer on notebook paper. Oh well. I'll update more soon.***

Paige was shackled to the floor of the basement, completely unaware of Phoebe and Leo. 

Phoebe nudged Leo and quietly whispered, "Does she even know we're even here?" 

"Uh," Leo replied, "Stay back here, let me make sure she's okay first." Leo turned back, "As in she won't try to kill you." 

Leo hesitated, and took a few steps towards Paige, while Phoebe nodded her head stupidly, agreeing with his plan. 

"Paige?" Leo questioned. 

He knelt beside Paige, and gently touched her shoulder. 

"Paige?" He asked again. 

Paige lifted her head up and glared angrily at Leo. "How could you?" She spat. 

Leo looked up at Phoebe, startled, "What?" 

Paige narrowed her eyes, "Just change back to your true form – the game's up. And who is your lackey, now, huh?" Is it dear old Piper?" 

Paige wearily lifted her head in Phoebe's direction. Her eyes grew wide. "What?" She squeaked. 

She then looked at Leo, shock evident on her face. Leo moved closer to her, and put his hands over the gash in her forehead. A healing glow emitted from his hands, healing her wound. 

Paige looked gratefully at Leo as he began to release her from the shackles. A small smile crossed her face. "Thank you." 

Leo bowed his head a little, and then in a strained voice, said, "I am so sorry I didn't realize that the Paige upstairs wasn't you." 

Paige waved Leo off and then gave Phoebe a sideways glance, not fully trusting her. 

She whispered urgently to Leo, "Did – is – she here to hurt me? I –I don't understand." 

A small smile appeared at the corners of Leo's mouth, "No." 

He motioned for Phoebe to come to them. Phoebe took a shaky step forward as Paige shrunk back a little. 

"Paige," Phoebe hesitated, "I'm not the real Phoebe…" Paige looked alarmed as Phoebe rushed, "Not from this dimension, anyway. I promise I'm good. Try to… call for my heart… Nothing will happen." 

Paige uncertainly held out her hand, and gave Phoebe a wary look. 

"Heart," she called. Phoebe continued to stay standing as Paige stuttered, "How is that possible? You - ?" 

Paige cocked her head to the left. 

"I'm the Phoebe before the twins." 

A faraway look crossed Paige's face, as Leo finished healing Paige's cuts and bruises. 

"Leo!!" A strangled cry filled the air as Piper screamed in fear.  


End file.
